


Just A Crush

by MellyHorror



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellyHorror/pseuds/MellyHorror
Summary: Prompt Request for a friend. Wynonna realizes she has feelings for Nicole but pushes them down because of her relationship with Waverly, and the fact that Waverly is her sister. But fate has a plan for these two. Eventual Wynaught.





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt: could you do something where Wynonna has a crush on Nicole but tries to get rid of it because she thinks Waverly is into her? Preferably where Nicole likes Wynonna back and this doesn't hurt Waverly.
> 
> Hopefully I did it justice, doesn't stick entirely to the request, oops.

It wasn't like she meant for it to happen, it just sprung up out of nowhere between whiskey glass two and three, like a revenants boot to the face. It gave her pause, for a good few minutes she sat with her glass in her hand, hovering in front of her face. Her eyes were glued to the woman before her.

Nicole was pacing in front of the board, the hunt for Dolls going nowhere. Wynonna had opted for drinking and watching her pace. Her hair had come out of her braid in spots and she was working on undoing it, her red hair curling around her shoulders.

She'd changed out of her uniform and into civilian clothes, a pair of jeans and a tank top, and Wynonna couldn't help but notice how the jeans hung on her hips. When she reached up to pin something to the board her shirt crawled up and Wynonna could see the faintest hint of back dimples and a splash of freckles across her otherwise pale skin. 

Wynonna wondered what it would feel like to kiss those dimples, run her fingers up the sides of her thighs-.

Wynonna shook her head, no. We can't go there. I can't go there. She put her glass down and stood up, “I need to get some air.” and with that she strode out with a purpose, shoving open the door and storming into the early morning air.

She had a crush on Nicole Haught.

It sounded so childish, a crush. Which it was, childish. Nicole was dating her sister, all feelings needed to disappear. Now. She marched down the road, Peacemaker smacking against her thigh with every other step, her boots echoing through the early morning.

Nicole was Waverly's girlfriend. Sort of. Wynonna wasn't really sure at the moment, with Waverly having moved back into Gus's house and busy some new online school to pay either of them any attention. But at the very least, Waverly liked her and Wynonna wasn't about to hurt her baby sister again.

Realizing she'd gone a few blocks in her haste she turned around and headed back to the station to call it a night and make sure Nicole left safely. Her boots dragged as she walked back and it took her double the time to get to the station then it had to get away. 

Nicole was standing out front, Wynonna's jacket draped over one arm and her helmet tucked under the other, “I was just about to get Nedley to send out a search party.” she joked, lips tipping up into a smile that made Wynonna's cheeks warm.

Stupid feelings.

“Yeah, I'm sure that'd be pretty high up on Nedley's to do list, right next to cutting his own arm off.” Wynonna snarked, lamely at that, before taking her jacket and shrugging it on, “I've got peacemaker, so I won't be getting kidnapped anytime soon.”

“You make sure it stays that way.” Nicole passed Wynonna her helmet and headed for her car, “I don't want to have to chase down any outlaws because you got clumsy and dropped Peacemaker under a car.”

“I'll be sure to let them know I've got my own personal protection program, Officer Haught.” and with that final embarrassing quip Wynonna put on her helmet, swung her leg over her bike and started the engine with a loud roar in the night. Nicole's cruiser started a moment later and Wynonna watched her go.

“Personal protection program, Officer Haught ? Really Wynonna. Pathetic.” she pulled her Harley out onto the main road and headed for the homestead, mentally kicking herself in the ass for being exceptionally lame.

-

“Waverly is possessed.” 

Wynonna is too busy blinking the hangover from her eyes to fully process Nicole's words. Her neck is stiff and her back is on fire, and wow were Nicole's teeth perfect-, “Waverly's what?” she managed, leaning away so she didn't breath hangover breath into Nicole's face.

It didn't matter, realizing that she had Wynonna's attention she now stormed away and over to the board, “Possessed. By some big giant snake thing. I followed her this morning because she was acting weird. She left the ghost river triangle and then she turned into this giant snake thing. It was super freaky.”

Wynonna paused, her brain screeching to a halt, giant snake thing. Waverly had knelt by the pile of goo that was the demon Willa had brought about, but she wouldn't have been dumb enough to actually touch it, right?

“Are you sure?”

“Seriously, Wynonna?” Nicole snapped. Wynonna nodded, right. Of course she was sure. Most people just didn't turn into giant snakes, certainly not Waverly. Wynonna pulled out her phone, dialing her sisters number from memory.

It rang and rang and then went to voice mail, “Hey baby girl, we could use your help if you got time. I know you've been busy.” and she hangs up. She's never been one to elaborate on voice mail, something that irks Waverly to no end.

“So now what, we wait?” Nicole scoffed.

“No, now we actually try and figure out who this revenant is. Whatever is happening to Waverly, I want to know just as bad as you, but if that thing doesn't know we know that's for the better.” Wynonna dragged over a box and slammed it on the table, “let's see if we can figure out what shit Willa got us into.”

Hours, a lunch break, more hours and a revenant call and they were still nowhere on the giant snake dude. Wynonna would give her left arm for Doc or Dolls to be here to help, but as it was, they weren't. Dolls was missing and Doc was god knows where trying to find him.

It was up to Nicole and Wynonna to figure this out, “Waverly was right, she really should have been the heir.” Wynonna mumbled, dropping her head onto the desk with a loud groan before quickly whipping around to make sure she hadn't woken up Nicole, who was curled up on a cot Nedley had brought in a few nights before.

She was sound asleep, face covered with red hair that was coming out of the braid it had been in. She was curled up in a tight ball, most likely freezing in her tank top and work slacks as she slept. Quietly Wynonna grabbed a blanket from the back closet and draped it over Nicole's sleeping form, moving back over to her desk to grab the bottle of whiskey tucked beneath it.

“Having a sleepover?” A cheery voice rang through the room, “I got your voice mail, any luck with the revenant?”

Wynonna lifted her head off her desk, looking over at Waverly. “Yeah, got lucky and caught him fleeing the scene.” she looked just like Waverly, smiled, talked, held herself all the same. It was impossible, Nicole had to have it wrong.

“So what are you trying to figure out now, then?” she set her bottle of water down and peered over at the pages in front of her, “Doc?”

Wynonna turned around and looked behind her, hoping to find him standing by the window, but no such luck. Glancing down at the folder in front of her she realized, “Oh no, I was looking at something else, this was just tucked into the folder.” Wynonna closed it hastily, “Did you ever figure out what that weird goo was?” 

Way to bite the bullet, Wynonna. 

Waverly's eyes flickered from her sister to Nicole's sleeping form twice before something in them changed, her smile became sharp and cruel, “well you finally caught on. You really are the worst heir. Dolls should have shot you instead of the other girl.” 

The demons voice was sharp and muffled with Waverly's like when Shorty had been possessed, “Well I'll be off then, since I don't have appearances to keep up. Good luck figuring it out, if you spent half as much time actually researching as you did mooning over your sisters girlfriend you might be somewhere by now.” 

Wynonna felt like she'd been punched in the gut, was it that obvious? She watched Waverly's body walk out of the room, an arrogance that wasn't hers in her step. What the Hell was she going to do now? 

She looked over at Nicole, who was still asleep, and grabbed her whiskey bottle. She didn't know what the demons plans were, and she had no idea what the demon was or how to stop it, but right now she couldn't think about that. 

She sat down on the floor next to the cot, grabbed Peacemaker from her hip, and took a long swig of the whiskey eyes glued to the door.

-

It hadn't been a full plan really, more of a half-cocked try not to kill Waverly but exorcise the demon still plan, but it worked. The demon was out of Waverly and ripping through the town faster than you could blink, but Wynonna drew Peacemaker, shot it between the eyes and sent it right back to Hell. Waverly was okay, Waverly was okay. 

Not able to stomach Nicole and Waverly's reunion for much longer than needed Wynonna got on her bike, she needed to be anywhere else right now. She didn't know if Waverly was conscious while she was possessed or not, but neither of them needed to face that now.

Bike tucked safely in the lower half of the barn Wynonna crawled into what used to be Doc's bed, she didn't want to go inside right now. She didn't need to see the trashed house full of whiskey bottles and half eaten take out.

She didn't need to remember Nicole hugging her tight and promising that they were getting Waverly back, she didn't need falling asleep on the floor next to her and waking up tucked in with a pillow, Nicole's warmth against her back.

Wynonna had a crush. That was it, it would go away.

-

Waverly left two weeks later, “I just need time, Wynonna. I'm not an Earp like you. I'm not a cop like Nicole. I don't know who I am. I need to figure it out, and I can't stay here. I'm sorry. I love you, I really do.”

Wynonna forced a smile, “I get it, I got to leave once too. Go, find yourself. Just come back here, okay? You have to come back.” Waverly smiled and hugged Wynonna, it was quick and cold, and then she was climbing into her jeep and pulling away from the homestead. 

Wynonna watched until the red jeep disappeared before going back into the house. It felt even emptier than it had when Waverly moved back in with Gus. Then it had seemed normal, she wanted to keep Gus safe and Gus didn't want to move to the homestead. 

The homestead was clean, spotless even, and smelled like cinnamon sticks. Waverly had made it her mission to clean up the house, she kept telling Wynonna that the pig pen was outside and she could go live there if she didn't want to clean. Now that seemed like a better alternative to the empty house.

She grabbed the truck keys, peacemaker, and headed out the door. She needed to do something. She barely made it to the truck when headlights flashed at her and Nicole's cruiser crunched into her driveway, spitting up gravel.

“Officer Haught, to what do I owe this surprise?” Wynonna asked in a poor imitation of a southern accent.

Nicole gave her a small smile, “I figured you could use some food and a good drinking buddy.” 

“Well you figured right.” grabbing the bag of Chinese from Nicole's arms she led the way back up to the house, turning on the lights and settling down on the floor in front of the couch, dragging the coffee table over. 

Nicole joined her a few moments later with two glasses and a bottle of rum, setting them on the table before sinking down next to Wynonna on the floor and grabbing a container of rice, “You know, she was always meant for bigger things then purgatory.”

“Yeah.” Wynonna agreed softly, distracted by Nicole's knee against hers. They ate in silence at first, and then Nicole started babbling about why she became a cop. Talking about how her mom had been one and her aunt had been on the force and they were both brave and strong women. But Wynonna was focused more on her face.

The way her eyes lit up when she was telling a story about something she was proud of doing or how half of her mouth tipped up into a smile before she ducked her head when she says something she's never told anyone before and is nervous about her reaction. 

They both talk more animatedly as the night goes on, the rum going down smooth and fast. Wynonna is pretty sure she's about to fall asleep face first into Nicole's lap as the night flies past her, but she props her head up and listens closely. Its the first time she's really gotten the chance to watch Nicole without the guilt of being her sisters girlfriend.

Sure she was now her sisters ex girlfriend, but from what they both said it just wasn't working with them, and they'd ended it over a week ago. They both wanted different things, and Waverly wasn't really sure what exactly she even wanted. Being possessed and finding out you're not who you really thought you were could do a number on a person.

Nicole was a lot more touchy as the bottle got lower and lower, grabbing Wynonna's hands or smacking her knee to get her attention for the very important parts of the stories and every time Wynonna felt a shock and her heart jumped and she wanted to just lean in and kiss her just a little bit more.

But she didn't, enjoying the lilt of her voice and the way she told stories, “you could read for audio books. You should.” she declared grinning, “you're voice is so wonderful.”

Nicole's cheeks were pink, Wynonna wasn't sure if it was from the rum or her compliment, but she smiled and smacked Wynonna's knee lightly, “Yeah right.” she reached for her glass, turning away from a fraction of a second.

Wynonna watched the corner of her mouth tip up into that half-smile that melted her heart and she leaned forward quickly, slipping her fingers into Nicole's hair to gently turn her face back. They were eye to eye now, noses almost brushing. Nicole opened her mouth and then closed it, unsure what to say. And then they both leaned in.

The kiss was soft, and quick, Wynonna was falling back on her butt sooner than she wanted, eyes wide studying Nicole’s reaction. She hadn’t meant to kiss her, yeah she wanted to but she shouldn’t it wasn’t-.

Nicole moved fast, leaning over and knocking her back to the floor, her lips claiming Wynonna’s with fierce desperation.


	2. Part II

Wynonna broke the kiss, however much she didn't want to, pulling away as far as she could in her current position. Nicole looked down at her, puzzled, pulling back and helping Wynonna back into a sitting position.

“You just broke up with my sister.” Wynonna says, as if that's an adequate explanation. And it is, sort of. That's not whats really bothering her, though. She can't quite put her finger on it, “I know Waves left but it feels weird.”

Nicole nodded, “I get it, you don't want to hurt Waverly anymore. But we were only together a few weeks, and yeah I liked her she was cute and we clicked. But she broke up with me and I wasn't exactly surprised. She's just barely realized she even liked girls.” 

Wynonna nodded. Biting her lip and looking down at her drink, “It's not just that.” Nicole nodded, taking a sip of her drink and waiting patiently for Wynonna to figure out whatever it is, “this, between us, I've been feeling it for awhile. When Dolls first disappeared and before the Waverly thing. I just, Doc left and Dolls disappeared and now Waverly-.”

Nicole smiled at her, “I'm not going anywhere, Wynonna. I've known, since the whole Officer Haught Protection Program comment. You're not exactly subtle when you check out my ass.”

“I'm not subtle?” Wynonna laughed, “Who told who they had a top shelf ass?”

“Well you do.” Nicole shrugged.

“I really do.” Wynonna agreed solemnly, doing her best to keep her face slack as she took a sip of her drink. Nicole matched her look evenly and then they both burst into a fit of giggles. A few more glasses and terrible jokes later found them curled up together on the couch, watching some movie on Nicole's laptop that neither of them were really paying attention to.

Wynonna was laying with her head against Nicole's stomach, and Nicole's fingers were absently toying with her hair, while she watched Wynonna slowly drift in and out of a rum induced sleep. She was content to lay there for the rest of the night, if that meant Wynonna would actually get peaceful sleep. 

“Do you think Nedley would ever seriously deputize me, outside of the very unofficial black badge stuff he's pretending I'm authorized to do?” Wynonna asked.

Nicole hesitated. Her first instinct was to say not a chance in Hell, but the tone of Wynonna's voice made her think she was serious, “I don't know. You've proven yourself to be fighting the good fight, but you'd have to get the training.”

“I could do that.” Wynonna mumbles against Nicole's stomach. Her eyes are closed, her arm dangling off the couch, fingers hovering above the rim of her glass, “except that this entire town hates me. Even though I save all of their asses.”

“The entire town doesn't hate you.” Nicole argued.

“Name one person.” 

“Me.”  
“Name anyone else.”

“Nedley.” Wynonna scoffed, mumbled something Nicole didn't understand, and then she was snoring softly sound asleep. Nicole's fingers played through the strands of her hair, absently untangling any knots she found until she was asleep too.

-

Nicole wasn't a morning person. 

Wynonna figured that out pretty quickly months ago, finding herself staring at the back of Nicole's head as she gulped down her first coffee of the day the few times she'd woken up from their nights of investigating at the station. She would take two cups of coffee and some sort of food before she was her normal self. Wynonna could understand that, she felt the same way when she wasn't drinking.

But waking up with Nicole was different. 

At some point in the middle of the night they'd both woken up, needing to move one way or the other, and curled up on some blankets on the floor in front of the couch. When Wynonna woke up she was tucked against Nicole, the cops chin resting against her head and her long arms wrapped tightly across her back.

It was strange, to wake up tucked against someone feeling safe and protected. It wasn't something Wynonna was used to. Her wake up was usually on the edge of a nightmare, her heart would be racing and she'd need a drink like now. This was different, she found herself shifting slightly and closing her eyes, content to just lay with Nicole in blissful peace.

Nicole must have been awake though, because one of her arms moved and fingers brushed beneath Wynonna's chin, tipping her head up. She opened her eyes slowly, meeting Nicole's half asleep gaze that still seemed to start a fire deep within Wynonna.

Nicole gave her a soft kiss on the lips, tentative and unsure. Wynonna leaned in and kissed her harder, more determined reaching up and weaving her fingers through Nicole's hair, holding her closer. Nicole smiled against her lips before kissing her back with vigor. 

They spent the early hours of the morning tangled up in each other, soft touches and slow kisses in the lull of the morning. By the time either of them thought about moving the unsureness of the night before was in the past, even though neither of them spoke. 

Nicole got up first, heading to the bathroom first and then into the kitchen to make coffee afterwards. Wynonna got up when she heard the first sputters of the ancient pot Nicole had drug up from god only knows where and stumbled into the bathroom, stripping down and jumping into the shower. 

When she stepped into the kitchen half an hour later, dressed in some comfortable jeans, her holster and her leather jacket Nicole was setting a cup of coffee on the table for her and drinking her own, leaning against the counter smiling at her mischievously. 

She'd fixed her uniform and re-braided her hair, her hat was sitting on the counter next to her hip with her keys and her boots were laced up perfectly. Wynonna sat down at the table, lounging back in the chair as she grabbed the cup of coffee. As usual it was made perfectly for her, she didn't know when Nicole had seen her order coffee, but she knew how Wynonna liked it.

“Ya know, the weirdest thing about this really is that you're a cop.” Wynonna smirked, “I don't know if this is gonna work out.”

Nicole laughed, setting her coffee cup down and picking up her hat and keys before she took two steps over to where Wynonna sat, leaning down to give her a long rough kiss. When she pulled away she leaned in and whispered in her ear. “If it would make you more comfortable I can handcuff you to the bed.” and with that she walked out, leaving Wynonna to smirk down into her cup.

-

After stopping by the station just to make sure Dolls hadn't suddenly reappeared Wynonna made her way over to Shorty's. Since Bobo's disappearance most of his groupies had shrunk back into the trailer park, the revenants and humans alike, leaving the bar up for grabs. Wynonna, Nicole, Waverly and Gus had spent two weeks getting it back in order and it was a nice change to walk back into the bar.

It didn't feel the same as it used to, Waverly and Shorty both being gone, but it was one of the only places she'd ever felt comfortable in town. Having it back was almost as good as knowing that she might be able to break the curse now that she'd taken out Bobo.

Since that day Wynonna had already killed ten more revenants and while 77 was a lot to go, she felt pretty confident that she'd be able to handle whatever was thrown at her. She sat on her stool at Shorty's, bent over the recent file Nicole had given her, a glass of whiskey sitting to her right and peacemaker on her hip.

Most people didn't speak to her, not after the champagne incident, but the constant whispering she was used to was also gone. She felt like a normal girl again, able to go about town and not be worried that the next time she opened her mouth she'd become the town pariah.

After reading the file she figured it was a good time to go visit the trailer park, see if she could figure out who this revenant was. Most of those left in the trailer park were quiet now, providing her with helpful information about any of those they needed, in exchange for more time upstairs.

Wynonna was happy to give it to them, and until they slipped up or they were the only ones left, she wouldn't bother with them. She got on her Harley, enjoying the way she seemed to fit perfectly in its seat, like it was made for her. It was the best thing Curtis could have left for her, and she thanked him silently every time she got the chance to ride.

It didn't take her too long to track down the right revenant, which turned out to be a group of three, and after a minor altercation that busted her eyebrow she sent all three back to Hell and headed home to shower.

Nicole's cruiser was already parked outside when she pulled up, and Wynonna could see her in the living room on the couch, looking down at her phone with a frown on her face. Wynonna snuck into the house, she wanted to clean up the cuts before seeing Nicole.

It didn't work.   
“Wynonna what happened?” Nicole asked from the couch, she was twisted around, studying her closely.

“Revenant. Don't worry, I sent him back to hell. I'm just gonna...” she motioned for the bathroom and slipped inside quickly. The gash above her eyebrow from the guys gaudy ring hurt pretty bad and she need three butterfly bandages to keep it together. She was pretty confident she needed stitches, but she wasn't about to go get them. 

Satisfied that she had cleaned them well enough Wynonna made her way out to the living room and dropped down onto the couch beside Nicole, “anything fun happen?” she asked, twisting so she was facing Nicole, feet on the seat between them. Nicole turned to mirror her position, putting her feet on the seat between them as well.

“My mom wants to come for a visit.” Nicole told her, “and bring my sister and her kid. Its not that I don't want them to come up, but I just-I left that life behind to start a new one here and they're just...too much.”

Wynonna nodded, “how long do they want to stay?”

“Just for a few days. This town is so small though I don't know what to even do with them.” Nicole stopped talking, Wynonna wasn't sure what to say, it wasn't like she had any experience with this particular situation.

Nicole opened up after taking a few shots and told Wynonna about her childhood, about her mom and her sister and figuring out she was gay, and Wynonna just sat and listened quietly. At some point they ended up cuddle together on the couch again, more takeaway and bottles of booze on the table. Nicole was telling her a story about her and her sister going horse back riding, and once again Wynonna found herself completely captivated by Nicole's voice.

She didn't mean to interrupt her, honestly, but she couldn't help but to lean in and give Nicole a soft slow kiss, and then another, and then Nicole cupped the back of Wynonna's head and kissed her hard, Wynonna pressed herself against Nicole tighter, desperate for connection of any kind. 

“Wynonna...” Nicole mumbled against her lips, feeling Wynonna's fingers toying with her belt.

Wynonna looked up at Nicole from under her lashes, a silent question in her eyes, and whatever Nicole thought she was about to say flew out the window. She kissed Wynonna hard, Wynonna pushed her over so she was straddling Nicole's hips.

She kissed Nicole hard, deft fingers working her belt undone and tossing it gently aside, followed swiftly by her own. Nicole's fingers worked the buttons of her own shirt open while Wynonna peeled hers off, balling it up and hurling it across the room before she helped undo the last few buttons of Nicole's shirt.

Nicole sat up swiftly, knocking Wynonna back onto the couch, tossing her button up aside and her tank top following shortly after. Wynonna smirked up at her, eyes taking in every inch of her beautiful form before she pulled Nicole down on top of her, kissing her roughly, “are you sure about this?” Nicole whispered when Wynonna's hands stilled on the button of her pants.

“Absolutely.” Wynonna answered, her eyes locking with Nicole's as she popped the button onher pants, “absolutely definitely.”

-

Wynonna woke up in her bed, something she wasn't used to, with Nicole pressed against her, one arm protectively curled around her front, holding Wynonna in place. Wynonna smiled at the gesture, shifting slightly and closing her eyes. She wasn't going to fall back asleep, she knew, but it was nice feeling safe and protected for once, and she was going to bask in it for as long as possible.

Nicole woke up a few moments later, Wynonna felt her stretch and then curl up behind her. Nicole's lips were soft as they pressed against her shoulder, “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Wynonna smiled, not opening her eyes, “we need to go get pancakes.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I'm starving. Pancakes sound good.” Nicole nodded, kissing the back of Wynonna's shoulder one more time before she rolled away and got out of the other side of the bed. Wynonna opened her eyes then, rolling over to watch Nicole patter around the bedroom, grabbing a dufflebag Wynonna hadn't seen the night before.

She dragged out a pair of jeans and a fresh shirt, putting them on slowly, watching Wynonna stare with a wry smile, “what?”

“You brought a duffle bag.”

Nicole nodded, “I keep ending up waking up here, so I figured I should have some clothes to change into.”

Wynonna nodded, “You can put some in the closet, if you want. Since you're here all the time anyways and stuff. It just makes-.” Nicole walked over and silenced Wynonna with a kiss, ending her nervous rambling.

“I think I just might.” she smiled down at Wynonna as she finished the buttons on her shirt, “Get dressed lazy bones, the pancakes aren't coming to you.”

Wynonna smirked at Nicole's back, watching her head into the bathroom like she'd already been living here for years. Wynonna always thought she'd feel weird having someone practically living with her, but with Nicole it just seemed natural. Even having Doc around had been strange, waking up to him in the kitchen or on the couch, but with Nicole it felt right, like she was supposed to be there.

Wynonna opened her closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and a random shirt, pausing when she caught sight or a khaki uniform already hanging in her closet, “well played, Haught.” she mumbled to herself before getting dressed.

-

Nicole moved in after her family left, bringing her scruffy looking brown and gray tabby with her. Wynonna was insistent that the cat hated her and she hated it, but Nicole knew better. She'd seen them snoozing on the couch together and seen Wynonna snare bits of chicken when she thought Nicole wasn't looking.

They got into a pretty good routine, during the day. They'd go to work separately, Nicole at her desk and Wynonna still in the office reserved for the BBD, but the door always stayed open for both Nedley and Nicole. 

Two months after they moved in Nedley sent Wynonna for deputy training, issued her a test and deputized her, while she was still technically considered the BBD, she was also a purgatory deputy. Nedley, Nicole and Wynonna had gone to Shorty's to celebrate, and for once Wynonna felt like she had a home.

Things stayed the same when Waverly finally came home, bursting into the homestead early one Saturday morning to find Nicole and Wynonna cuddled up on the couch with Abby the tabby curled up at their feet. Wynonna had woken up first and nearly jumped off the couch from shock.

She recovered quickly though, wrapping her baby sister up into a hug so tight Waverly thought she might snap in half, “sorry, sorry. I just missed you.” Wynonna told her afterwards, dragging her into the kitchen to catch up while Nicole slept.

Wynonna made them tea while Waverly spoke about her adventures, neither mentioned the sleeping officer in the other room, until Wynonna mentioned being an office deputy.

“Wyn, I'm so proud of you!” Waverly gushed, grinning over her tea, “I'm really happy for you, and for Nicole. I'm sorry I left the way I did, but I just needed time to sort myself out. I found out what I really am, who I really am. I'm seeing someone now, their name is Jay, they're a witch like me. That's why I was able to be possessed. And why daddy hated me.”

“That makes a lot of sense, honestly,” Wynonna told her, “But I need you to know, I don't care that you have a different dad, that doesn't make you less of an Earp, you're still my sister. You're still an Earp just like me.”

“Just without the creepy curse and the alcoholism.” Waverly teased. Wynonna smiled, glancing out to the couch, “are you happy? With Nicole?”

Wynonna looked back at Waverly, “I really am. It's weird, I know. Who would have thought I'd end up with a cop? And being a cop.”

“I always knew you were meant to be great, Wynonna. You just needed to believe in yourself more.” Wynonna reached across the table, waking Waverly's hand in hers and squeezing it. She didn't need to say anything, her sister knew.

“You wanna go rouse sleeping beauty so we can go to breakfast and you can meet Jay?” Waverly asked.

“Yeah. I'd love that, Waves. And I wanna hear more about this witch thing, too.” Wynonna told her, wagging her finger playfully at her baby sister as she left the kitchen.


End file.
